Double beating hearts
by Serpentia Malfoy
Summary: Jane Doe finds herself in the middle of the street hearing two hearts beating somewhere in the universe. 2 months later there is a strange man in front of her door. Who is this man and what does he want with her. Story about the 15th doctor.
1. Prequel

Welcome to this story. This was going to be just the prequel, but I got struck by a wave of inspiration and I decided to keep writing. Though I'm still figuring out what the plot is going to be.

Just to be clear. This story is going to be about the Doctor. The 15th doctor to be precise. And I know, that the doctor isn't able to have that many regenerations, but I'm going to ignore that fact. If you find it difficult to ignore such a fact, just leave.

I'm writing this, because that's what came up in my head and I'm not going to change that. So, this story is about the 15th doctor, who travels alone and stumbles upon a girl with pink hair named Jane Doe. Yes, it's her real name. Her mother found it funny.

000()000 **Prequel **000()000

**Double Beating Heart**

I felt it. It started slowly, very slowly. At first I didn't notice it, cause you don't hear you heart that loudly when you aren't paying attention to it. But after a few minutes, it became more frequent, more loudly. I looked around trying to find out if anyone heard it. Nobody stopped, nobody stared, everyone was doing their own business. I stopped, making sure I wouldn't fall down if anything different presented itself with the pounding of my heart. It was then, in that moment I felt different. No more there was a sound of one pounding heart, but two pounding hearts.

I felt a psychical nudge and then a sharp pain to my right chest. I collapsed onto my knees while the pounding of two beating hearts deafened my ears. I felt energy bursting through my body, no intention of stopping just coursing through my body for a way out. I wanted to clutch onto my chest, but the energy wouldn't let me, so I spread my arms wide open, my head aimed towards the sky.

And in that instance I felt the turning of the earth, the course of time and space in my head and the only thing I could do was scream. Scream like there's no tomorrow and when my scream subsided I saw him. He was staring at me, from far away. His blue eyes blazing with excitement and wonder and I heard him telling me to hold on and be patient. The moment he said that, I lost my concentration and collapsed onto the floor.

Only to realize later on that that this man would be the beginning and the end of my story. That man travelling in this blue box and unbound knowledge of the world and the universe. The man who was gorgeous, who could pick any girl he wanted to, but picked me instead. The man with the brightest and bluest eyes I had ever seen. The man with thick, messy black hair that made him look like a super star. The man with two beating hearts called "The Doctor".

000()000 **End**000()000


	2. Introductions are in order

000()000** Part 1 **000()000

**Introductions are in order**

A part from that scene I caused on Cambridge college in the middle of our lunch break and the fact I got stared at for the rest of the week, I had a normal life. Wait, scrap that. I had the weirdest childhood ever, but I guess everyone with my name would say that. My mum, Marie Doe and my father Jason Sentas thought it was funny to call me Jane. So, I know your guessing that my name is Jane Sentas, but I wish that were true. After 3 years of marriage my mum divorced my dad and because she didn't want anything to do with him, she changed my last name into hers. So now I'm stuck with Doe, which leaves me with the beautiful name Jane Doe.

Yes, I know. I got plenty of weird stares when I was younger. At first I didn't quite understand why people always looked at me as if I was joking when I said my name. And the moment I understood why they did look funny at me, I hated my name. So yes, my name is Jane Doe and I'm 25. I'm about 5'8, have a very slender build and big green eyes. My mum always said to me that she could see trees in them. Originally I have hazelnut brown hair but when I was allowed, I dyed my hair in every colour possible. Or at least what suited me. Right now, my hair is hot pink and it's been that colour for nearly 2 years.

I go to Cambridge University to finish my degree in History. You can really say that I'm a bookworm and my whole room is crammed full with books full of history. But when my head is not stuck in a book, I tend to swim on a regular basis and go out with friends whenever I can. That really sums up my life.

So, back to the main point of the story. The day I met the Doctor.

I woke up that morning a bit late and was in the middle op getting dressed when I heard a knock on the door. I really didn't took notice of the sort of knock and only yelled: "Yeah, just a moment!"

The knocker knocked again, this time in the rhythm I heard only a few weeks ago. I stopped in the middle of getting one of my socks on. I let go of my sock, leaving it half dangling on my foot and just stared at the door. The knock came again and it caught me again of guard. I rushed towards it, almost tripping over my sock and looked through the peep-hole.

There was a good looking man standing in front of it, his black messy hair was just over his ears and he had an extremely toned body as far as I could see. He was wearing black jeans with a simple white T-shirt with a V-neckline and a black vest. The only thing that didn't suit him was this old leather jacket which seemed to big for him. I took a step back when he tried to look through the peep-hole. His eyes were sparkling blue, the bluest I had ever seen.

"I know you're there." He spoke with a warm and deep voice.

I wished I had more time to put some make-up on or something more decent. I sighed, took the doorknob and turned it around to open the door.

He stared at me for a while but shook his head in disappointment. He turned and walked away mumbling: "It's not you."

"Excuse me?" I asked confused and stepped out of my room into the hallway.

"I confused you with someone else." He turned around and gave me a smile that melted my heart.

"Who told you about the double heartbeat, then? That wasn't funny!" I said annoyed and turned back into my dorm-room.

He took my hand, that was still resting against the wooden frame and turned me towards him. He pressed me gently against the door with his body against mine. I met his eye and he gently stared into mine.

"Where are the trees?" He asked softly while he looked deeply in my eyes. I could feel my cheeks burning up as he gently pressed against me. I couldn't help myself and I felt myself staring into his crystal blue eyes. I even asked myself in that moment how eyes could be so blue. Before I could stop myself I saw myself on a white pearly beach and a clear blue sea rolling gently on my bear feet. I took a deep breath and the salt of the sea calmed me down, when I came back into my own room and looked at him, he was smiling brightly.

"There they are." He whispered softly and before I knew it his lips were on mine. He grabbed me roughly, pressed his whole body against mine while his tongue had his own exploration to do. I was so shocked that I didn't know what to do. He had me cornered against the door and while I tried to shove him off of me, he already ran a hand through my hair and had the other wrapped around my waist.

I felt a wet drop on my bare collarbone and felt confused. I gently ran a hand over his face and I could feel that his cheeks were wet. I realized he was crying and the moment I realized that, a little sob escaped his lips. He stopped kissing me and buried his head in my neck as his other arm wrapped also around me. He started crying and sobbing frantically, clinging to me for dear life. I just stood there utterly confused, my hands just placed lightly on his shoulder, patting him uncomfortable.

"Uhm, I'm sorry, but I really should be getting to my class." I said numbly and tried to push him off of me. He shook his head softly while he his head was still nuzzled in the crook of my neck.

"I'm sorry, you're really a hot guy, but this is freaking me out." I said irritated and shoved him off of me.

He blinked at me a couple of times before he bared his teeth in a big smile. "Really, I'm hot?" He exclaimed happily, while he picked me up and twirled me around. He set me on the ground again and turned his attention to my big mirror on the other side of the room. He started to examine himself, fumbling with his hair, checking his body over and even lifting his shirt up, so I could see the six-pack underneath.

"Yes, yes, gorgeous. Even blue eyes, that's been a while. That's strange..." He said but trailed of sounding confused.

"What is?" I asked intrigued and walked over to him. He remained silent for a couple of seconds, staring fiercely in his reflection but turned in an instant like he had seen a ghost.

"Nothing, nothing. Just stand behind me." He said gently, but staring with a shocked expression behind me as he extended his hand to me. I raised an eyebrow, initially distrusting this strange man in the middle of my dorm-room.

"Why should I? You just snogged me without my consent! What's that all about?" I asked him annoyed and irritated.

"And it was a nice snog, yeah?" He asked with a London accent.

I huffed annoyed, barely keeping the blush that was creeping up off my face. "Now, please, come behind me." He pleaded softly, this time sounding honest and concerned.

I sighed annoyed and almost threw my hand in his. He gave me a surprising hard tug, causing me almost flying past him. His reflexes where fast and he curled his arm around me, pressing me against his back.

"And now? I'm gonna be so late for my class." I said with a disappointing pout.

"Classes are boring. Why reading about history when you can life in history." He said amused and cast a glance at me.

"Who says that I'm studying History?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A friend of mine, pointed out how you can deduce something fairly quickly, just by looking around a room. Might have heard about him. His name was Holmes, Sherlock Holmes." He said lightly, while he turned his attention towards my open dormroom.

"Don't be so daft, Sherlock Holmes is a fictional character. He doesn't exist." I said unimpressed.

"That's what everybody thinks, don't they?" He asked me amused.

I just shrugged my shoulders and rolled my eyes. "Why are we standing here in the middle of the room?" I asked confused. We hadn't moved an inch.

"Isn't this fun?" He asked me amused, while he chuckled lightly.

"Fun? I'm standing here against a stranger, who just snogged me without my consent." I said at the end of my rope.

"I'm not a stranger. You've seen me before." He stated simply.

"Yeah, in some kind of strange episode, which I still get teased for." I exclaimed desperately.

"No, not an episode, more of a vision." He said with a smile.

"Whatever! I still don't know who you are!" I raised my voice angry.

"And I don't know who you are." He said teasingly while gave me a wink.

I sighed desperately and said: "Alright, I'm Jane Doe and no, that's not a joke." I imagined that he looked confused, but he turned towards me, a big smile across his face and said: "Hi, Jane. I'm the Doctor. Just the Doctor."

I raised an eyebrow and said: " So, what's your master? Aerodynamics? Medical? Technical? I've got plenty of friends who are doctors. Nothing special about that."

He chuckled slightly and shook his head slowly. "You humans are always so predictable. Always assuming the same thing." He mused.

"You're not making any sense!" I yelled annoyed and pushed myself off of him. Before I knew it I tripped over my school bag and fell with a light thud on the floor.

"It would be boring if I made sense." He said amused while he turned slightly towards me and winked playfully. "Now, come on. Get up. It's not safe." While he extended his hand again towards me.

I rolled my eyes, but realized that he was right. "I'd suppose you're right." I said with a small smile but shook my head disapprovingly to him. I took his hand and this time he helped me up gently.

"I'm sorry, but I must insist that I need you close by." He said while he wrapped his arm again around my waist and pulled me closer. This time I was pressed against his side, my left arm loosely hanging over his shoulders.

"So, again, why are we standing here in the middle of my room?" I asked him again, this time more relaxed.

"Yes, waiting for a Time flux wave. Could be any second or any minute now. I chose this point, cause at some point in time my Tardis stood here and we're gonna ride the wave, so it would bring us back to my Tardis. And I need you psychically touching me or you could be landing somewhere else entirely in time. Wouldn't want that, now would we." He explained almost happy.

"No, I guess not." I said dumbfounded by his explanation but asked mildly amused. "So, you're a doctor in extraterrestrial phenomenon?"

He glanced at me slightly annoyed and said seriously: "Extraterrestrial phenomenon, yes, you could say that." He took my right hand with his left and placed it on the right side of his chest. He held it there eyeing me closely as I registered the small beating of a heart. I blinked confused and concentrated even harder on the beating of his heart. He then lifted my hand and placed it on the left side of his chest. Again there was the sound of a beating heart.

"Aah, there's our ride." He said gleefully and grabbed me even tighter. "Hold on, Jane."

Without even knowing what was happening, I closed my eyes abruptly and felt like we were swept away. The next thing I knew my feet touched the ground again and as a slowly opened my eyes I realized that we weren't in my dorm-room anymore.

"Where are we?" I asked softly confused.

"My Tardis, my spaceship." He said while he motioned at the surroundings.

I blinked and took a step backwards. "I heard two hearts, that wasn't real, right?" I asked still confused.

"Ah, well." He said, while he hopped of to this big control panel in the middle and pushed a few buttons. A large window slipped out of the control panel and he placed it against his chest. He pressed another button and a slow humming noise filled the room. Light emitted from the sort like window and I took a step closer to take a better look.

I realized it was some kind of x-ray machine, because I could see two healthy beating hearts next to each other. I frowned, unsure if I was seeing this with my own eyes or just dreaming. I looked up at him, the man who called himself the doctor. I rubbed my eyes, blinked a couple of times and stared again to the double beating hearts in his chest.

"See, two hearts. Kind of extraterrestrial, huh?" He asked gleefully with a smile. I could only nod silently. He pressed another button, causing the x-ray window to go away, leaving him humming some kind of tune.

"It's been such a long time, since I brought you lot to come along." He said while he skipped happy in my direction.

"Us lot?" I asked confused, while I touched my head just to make sure that it was still on the rest of my body.

"Yes, humans. Let's see, it's probably been close to 400 years ago, since I took the last one on his last trip." He said thoughtfully, causing him to frown.

"Wait, what? 400 years?" I exclaimed shocked as I reached out for a metal railing.

"Yeah, I'm almost hitting 1710 years of age, more or less." He said mildly uncertain.

"1710? What kind of alien are you?" I asked extremely cautious and full with tension.

"I'm a Time lord, the last of them sadly." He looked down, while he traced the control panel with his finger. I only heard the first part, after that it all went black and the next time I knew I was laying on a big comfy bed with him hovering over me.

"Are you al right?" He asked concerned, while he placed a cold wash cloth on my forehead.

"What happened?" I asked confused, while I tried to sit up straight.

He pushed me back gently and said: "You've fainted and banged your head against the railing. Nothing serious, but you better stay down for an hour, so I know that you're alright. How do you feel?" He asked gently.

"I feel fine, apart from the whole "I surfed an time flux wave and got kissed by an alien"thing." I said accusingly.

"Yes, sorry about that. New body, new rules. I've got these strange cravings that I need to touch you one way or the other." He said almost naughty as he leaned closer.

I pushed him back and said: "But I still have no clue, why I saw you in my vision, what you want from me and why I'm here."

He sat back, straightened his back as if he was being denied of something and said: "We're both special you and I. We are the carriers of elemental spirits."

"Elemental spirits?" I asked, raising an eyebrow sceptically.

"Yes, funny things they are. Most of the time you don't notice that they are with you, but when you come close to another carrier, you feel the other elemental inside your core. You smell like forest and flowers." He said and leaned closer again, sniffing me.

I couldn't help myself and sniffed his scent. The mixture of sweet and salty water burrowed deep inside my nose. "Hmmm..." I murmured. "You smell like the ocean and wild rivers."

"Yes, yes, I know!" He exclaimed happy while he sat up straight again. "I'm water and you're earth. Isn't it exiting!

"But why did I see you in a vision?" I asked, realizing that he hadn't answered my question.

"I was nearby. Just cruising above the asteroid belt. You're spirit sensed me and sent a message." He stated and smiled, like he was found of that little memory.

Before I could say anything, the Tardis had another idea that launched the doctor onto the bed. I reached for him and pulled him close. The Tardis hummed lightly in approval and stopped moving violently.

"What the hell was that?" I said with panic still present in my voice.

"Sometimes the Tardis is a very naughty girl." He mused softly.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused and looked him in the eye. I had my arms possessively around him, even got one of my legs tangled between his, causing our bodies to touch. I felt heat creeping up upon my cheeks and let out a softly: "Ooh."

The doctor just smiled lightly, but instead of kissing me, he pressed a soft kiss on the top of my forehead. It caused me to let out a sigh of relief and let go of him. He got of the bed, tucked me in slightly and said: "Just rest."

I nodded slightly and watched him leave the room. He closed the door and left me alone in this strange bedroom. After a couple of minutes I turned onto to my left side and closed my eyes, trying to sleep.


	3. Salty at first, but sweet in the end

000()000** Part 2 **000()000

**Salty at first, but sweet in the end.**

"_This is my Tardis, my spaceship." He simply stated._

XxxXxx

"You're what?" I asked confused while I gazed around the room.

"My Tardis, it can travel through time and space and is bigger on the inside than on the outside." He smiled contently.

"You're joking right?" I asked while I looked at him sceptically.

"No, on the contrary. Just look outside." He said fondly and pointed at the doors. "Oh wait, first hold on to something." He pointed at a railing and began pushing buttons and wielding other things on what seemed like a control panel.

The room started to make weird sounds, even rocking like a boat as I grasped the railing just in time. After a few moment there was heard a large thump and everything was silent again.

"Right, here we are. London in the year 2000-something." He said with a smile as he gestured towards the door.

"You're mad, you know that. Absolutely bonkers." I said with a huff, not proud of saying the word 'bonkers'.

He laughed softly and again gestured towards the door. I straightened my jacket and walked with pride towards the doors. With a soft click the door opened and I found myself in the middle of the night on Piccadilly square. Except of a few cabs driving around, the streets were absolutely empty. I took a few steps onto the square and gazed back of what I stepped out of.

"Man, he wasn't kidding when he said that his so called Tardis was smaller on the outside." I said softly to myself. I gazed once again inside to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

I saw him walking towards me, his hands behind his back smiling knowingly at me. The words came out of his mouth as I expected much: "I told you so."

I folded my arms over each other and rolled his eyes at him. He chuckled lightly as he walked past and behind me, his arm sliding over my waist and my back. He stopped next to me, his arm still around me as he fondly looked at his Tardis.

"So, were would you like to go?" He asked interested.

"You're serious?" I asked him sceptically.

"Yep, where would you like to go?" He asked again while he nudged me softly.

"The future." I said without hesitation.

"Nope, can't do. That doesn't exist any more." He said a little sad.

"What? Why not?" I asked confused.

"You were there. You. Me. Blackness. The room getting smaller. Remember?" He said while pointing at himself when he said "me" and pointing at me when he said "you".

"Was that the end of the universe?" I yelled surprised.

"Yup!" He said while he nodded.

"Can't we do something about it?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, we could but you ain't gonna like it."He said with a mysterious tone.

"And why not?" I asked putting my hand on my hip.

"It means that you and me" Again pointing at me and himself "are going to go further what you stopped in your room."

"Wha.." I started but realized what he was talking about. "Oh." I said only.

He moved his eyebrows and winked at me, making me huff.

"No way, hosay! Not going to happen, spaceman!" I yelled while I crossed my arms and turned away from him.

"But the end of the universe, Jane." He talked smoothly and put his hands onto my shoulders., turning me around. "Think about it, you could save the world and be talked about through out the universe."

I looked at him with an raised eyebrow. "You know that my name is "Jane Doe". Everybody will think the universe was saved by a stranger."

He remained silent, he just kept looking into my eyes. I heard the sound of waves again, the smell of the sea and before I knew it his lips were on mine again. His kisses were soft and tender at first, but got more rougher after a few minutes. A moan escaped my mouth, what seemed to encourage him even more. He picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist while he walked to an unknown destination. The sound of the waves were getting each minute louder and intenser, making it almost impossible to focus what he was doing to me. The next thing I knew I was laying on a soft bed, while he undressed me tenderly. My surroundings were foggy, but I could still see that he was undressing himself. He came closer, his skin making contact with mine, his lips crashing on mine and the next minute I was gone. In my mind I was tied down entirely naked on a beach while the waves came crashing down on me, again and again. At some point the water poured right through me, the waves came down faster and faster and before I knew it had all stopped.

I found myself on a large bed, completely naked and at first I was wondering what was rolling down my temples. I felt with shaky hand and realized I was crying. I was crying hard, harder then I ever could have imagined I could cry. My body felt sore and painful. As I tried to think what could've happened a flashback of the doctor kissing me seeped into my brain. I shivered and curled up into a little ball, letting the tears fall freely.

"How could he." I whispered to myself. "How could he."

I fell asleep pretty quickly, without waking up of a flushing toilet. The Doctor came out of the toilet, with a towel wrapped around his waist. He had taken a shower to wash away the guilt and the shame he felt, but after the shower those feelings still remained. He leaned against the doorpost, looking at the naked girl in his bed. He knew she was crying when he made love to her, but because she was also moaning and screaming his name, he ignored the crying it as good as he could. He sighed heavily, closing his eyes for a few seconds to think. He sighed once more, opened his eyes and walked towards the bed. He gently picked her up and walked to another bedroom. He laid her head into the soft pillows and tucking her under the warm and comfy blanket. He gently tucked a lost strand of pink hair behind her ears and crouched down the bedside.

"Jane.." He started, his voice filled with regret. "I'm so sorry. I was too impatient, too sure that.." He stopped, unsure if he should say the words out loud. His mouth closed again and he was sure it was the right thing to do, to not say it. He caressed her cheek softly with the back of his hand as he got up slowly. He bent down to her and placed a small kiss on her cheek. He hadn't noticed the tears that were falling down his face and as one tear drop fell on Jane's cheek he finally noticed. He wiped them off as quickly as he could and when he was planning to wipe the tear of Jane's face, he saw that it was gone.

I was dreaming, dreaming about floating through dark green woods with flowers covering the trees. Birds were whistling, the wind rustled the leaves softly and the smell of sweet water floated through the forest.

"Jane.." A whisper floated through the wind.

I looked around, finally that the smell of sweet water had turned into the smell of sea water. I felt unsure and afraid and decided to walk even deeper into the forest.

"Jane.." The whisper became more desperate.

She stopped and turned around. In front of her stood a figure of a man out of water. The figure kept changing. His hair was white, gray, blonde, black, brown, short, long, curly, wavy and few other things. His eyes kept changing from blue, green and to the darkest brown, she had ever seen.

"Who are you?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Regretting the choices that I have made." Said a man with cropped up dark hair, light blue eyes and big floppy ears. He looked at me with so much pain and regret that I let a sigh escape me.

"Losing my love to myself and walking away without looking back." Said a man with dark brown eyes, brown hair sticking everywhere on his head and a heartbroken expression on his face. I felt my heart break a little when he looked at me.

"Letting my best friends and their child become a weapon to destroy me." Said a man with a big bowtie around his neck and dark brown hair and green eyes. He was looking at me ashamed which made me want to hug the man.

"Leaving your world without telling anyone." Said a man with short white hair and more wrinkles in his face then Jane's grandpa did. His eyes were a dark shade of silver that looked exhausted in every way possible, making me also tired.

Two other men came but both said nothing to me, but looked at me a special way that I felt absolutely full of life. Then he came, the man who hurt me the most. He stepped closer, reaching out to me. I couldn't look at him, so I turned away from him even taking a step away from him.

"Jane.." He whispered softly. "I'm so sorry. I was too impatient, too sure that.."

"Too sure that, what?" I asked him angry without looking at him.

He remained silent. I guessed he wasn't sure what to say.

"I felt a connection the first time I saw you. It trigged something in me that I thought was dead. When you were right in front of me, I couldn't stop myself." He said softly.

"And what was that? LUST?" I yelled turning towards at him.

He swallowed slightly, he looked ashamed and added soflty: "Yes."

"See men are all the same!" I yelled and was about to storm away from him. But he stepped within a few seconds in front of me, grabbed my hand and forced me to look at him.

"Yes, I felt lust. But I felt so much more then just lust. I felt such a strong connection of all what could be. What we could be together." He said ashamed with a little blush on his cheeks.

I finally managed the get my hand out of his and thought the only thing I could do was slap him. So I slapped him across his face, leaving a red hand on his cheek. He looked at me surprised while he touched his sore cheek.

He looked at me and nodded softly. "I deserved that." He said softly.

"Don't! Don't explain me everything in my dream! Grow some balls and tell me yourself! Now leave." I shouted angry at him.

He nodded softly and slowly disappeared leaving me alone again. The forest seemed darker this time while I sat down and hugged my knees while I cried. As I laid down in the moist grass I felt so utterly alone.

An arm pulled me into a soft embrace and the smell of the ocean made me realize that he was back. I tried to struggle free but he wouldn't let me, instead he whispered to me.

"I know you don't want me anywhere near you, but I can't let you leave you here all alone. I'm so sorry, but everyone you know is gone. We only have each other is this dark future. I'm so sorry. I'm SO sorry." He whispered softly into my ear.

The realisation kicked in that I would never see my mother, my friends and my classmates and it made me cry even harder. I dug my head into his shoulder, crying my heart out while he gently stroked my back and my hair. At some point I fell a sleep and when I woke up I was laying in a different bed as I remembered.

The other thing that occurred to me, that I was still naked. I sat up, firmly pressing the blankets against my body and noticed that my clothes were neatly folded on a pile at the end of the bed. I reached over and grabbed them and got dressed as quickly as I could. I walked out the bedroom and noticed the sign on the bedroom door. It was written in hot pink letters and it seemed so old that I almost seemed unreadable.

"It's your name, in case you were wondering." His voice said softly.


	4. Regret and heading towards the sky

000()000** Part 3 **000()000

**Regret and heading towards the sky**

_"It's your name, in case you were wondering." His voice said softly. _

XxxXxx

My head turned in his direction and I found him sitting on the floor. He wore only a T-shirt and baggy sweatpants while his hair was in a far more greater mess than it had been before. He slowly got up without looking at me.

"Why is my name on this door?" I asked him carefully, realizing that he looked even worse then I thought.

He shrugged his shoulders while he gently tapped the wall and said: "Even my spaceship holds secrets from me that I can't fully understand."

A humming noise echoed softly through the hallway and the Doctor smiled gently. "She likes you." He said simply while he walked slowly to what seemed the main room.

"Who were those men?" I asked him.

He slowly turned with a confused look on his face and asked: "What are you talking about?"

"I saw 6 different men in my dream, before the last one changed into you." I explained.

"Did one of them wear a bow tie?" He said intrigued.

"Yeah, he did." I said waiting for an explanation.

"Oh." The doctor said simply and turned back around.

"Oh? What's that supposed to mean?" I said while I walked towards him and cut him off.

"That means, that you met my former forms. I'm a Timelord with 2 hearts and when I almost die I can change my whole me. I get a different body and a different personality. You weren't supposed to find out the way you did." He explained.

"And the things they said?" I asked him.

"I've made a lot of mistakes and hurt a lot of people. And I can't seem to break that chain in every regeneration, even now." He said softly and looked sadly at he ground.

At that point I noticed a red hand print on his left cheek and when I reached out to touch him, he stopped me. He shook only his head, like he wanted to say that he didn't deserve it. I took his face in my other hand, forcing him to look at him and said the only thing I could say seeing his sad eyes: "I'm sorry."

He was baffled and let got of my hand, which gave me a chance to place a small kiss on his left cheek. He let out a sigh and pressed me tightly against him. At some point he was crying as he shuddered in my eyes and I felt slightly sorry for him. As I recalled from the dream the older men before him seemed lonely. He must've felt so lonely all this time and when he found me he just couldn't stop.

"I'm sorry." He whispered softly.

I pushed him away and looked into his eyes. There were still tears in his eyes and on his cheeks. I gently wiped them away and gently placed my lips on his. He tensed up and removed his hands from my waist afraid what he might do. It took a few seconds before he relaxed again and placed his hands again on my hips pulling me closer. He deepened the kiss and when I got the sensation of being swallowed again by the waves, I dug my nails into his arms.

He stopped the kiss and took a step backwards blushing softly. "Sorry." He said softly.

I gave him an understanding look and an encouraging smile that it was fine. He smiled, straightened his posture, slipped his hand in mine and walked happily toward the main room. "Come." He said. "Let me show you the past, because that's the only way we can go now."

In the main control room he let go of my hand and walked to the centre where a big green glass tube was with lots of controls around it. He turned and flipped a few switches and wheels and by the feel of the Tardis we were heading forwards.

"Now, where do you want to go?" He asked happy while he turned towards me.

"I don't know. Shouldn't we fix the thing what we caused?" I asked him playfully.

"Yes, we will, but in order to do that, you should point out the direction." He said with a smile.

"Why me?" I bluntly asked him.

"You guided me towards you, now you will be guided towards another Elemental spirit." He explained.

"Elemental spirit?" I asked confused and shook my head slightly.

"Ah, yes. Once in the lifetime of the universe, there are humans or aliens born with an elemental spirit. It seems that you and me are elemental spirits." He explained.

"Okay, I get that I maybe have an elemental spirit but I don't understand how you can have an elemental spirit. You lived far longer than that I have." I said still confused.

"I told you, my whole body and mind change. So it is possible that this regeneration has an elemental spirit inside of me." He explained with a small smile.

I nodded, because it made perfect sense. But if we were elemental spirits, what element?

He saw me figuring things out and said quickly: "You're earth, I'm water."

I looked at him surprised and smiled slightly. "That's why I always smell or hear the ocean when I'm close to you." I said surprised.

"Not only the ocean, also calm lakes and streams." He smiled slightly. "But you don't seem to notice that."

"And you, do you hear and smell something when you are close to me?" I asked him interested if he did.

"Rustling of leaves, sweet flowers, but also so much darkness." He said and his smile faded. "You tend to overgrow you own heart and mind, so nobody can get close."

"I do?" I asked him shocked.

He nodded only but he smiled right after that and asked: "So, where do you want to go? Where does your spirit want to go?"

I thought of it so hard that I could swear everything seemed to stop. I tried to focus on every corner in the Tardis, but after a few minutes I gave up and sat down on a bench near the controls. He seemed to notice this and kneeled down. He gently put my hands into my lap and laid his hands upon mine.

"Close your eyes and focus." He whispered.

I focused and found myself in the forest of my dreams. There was no soft blow of the wind, but I could hear the waves of the ocean. Without any explanation I started running, running towards the sounds of the ocean and when I reached it I stood on a pearly white beach. The sun shined brightly and the ocean seemed calm but when I realized there was no wind I was slightly disappointed. I focused onto the horizon, wishing I could feel the wind.

A soft gust of wind caught me of guard which resulted that I grabbed the Doctor's hand tightly.

"Focus with me." I whispered and looked at him. He was standing beside me, my hand in his and he nodded softly. We both closed our eyes, wished that we could feel the wind and for a moment there wasn't the slightest gust of wind. I leaned a little forward imagining the wind holding me in place and after a few seconds the wind held me in place. The Doctor grasped my hand tighter, even stepped closer to me. The wind were starting to howl around us and I could feel the Doctor struggling to keep his feet firmly on the ground. I tugged at him, to get him even more closer to me. He grasped me around my waist, his head leaning on my shoulder looking away from the wind. The ocean seemed more wild, while the waves crashed upon the beach causing it splash water in our faces and on our bodies. We were getting wetter by the second and I noticed that my feet started to sink even further into the sand, making me more resistant against the hard wind.

"Who are you?" A howling voice asked out of nowhere.

"We are like you. We need your help." I yelled trying to get above the howling of the wind.

"Help? How can I be of any help?" The voice howled.

"We just need to know where you are." I yelled, not knowing what to say.

"Don't be idiotic. You know where I am." The voice only howled.

"I can't hold on any longer. Please, tell me." I yelled pleading when I could feel the Doctor slipping away from his grip.

"Planet Palunzu, year 1055." The voice howled.

"What do you look like?" I yelled desperatly while I tried my best to hold on the doctor.

"Woman, you ask a lot of questions!" The voice roared and when I opened my eyes for a moment a handsome man stood before me. His skin was light grey with specks of blue dots across his body, his eyes were almond shaped with only a black round iris surrounded with light blue. His ears looked normal but the tips were pointed upwards and curled. His lips were full and his nose was relatively small. He wore a large golden necklace and a dark blue roman sash across his bare chest which seemed to be connected to a dark blue long skirt. To keep it all together he wore a belt with a symbol on it, which I couldn't see. A strong gust of wind made me close my eyes and when the wind completely disappeared I opened my eyes again.

We were standing inside the Tardis, our clothes were dry and when the Doctor let got of me he smiled brightly at me.

"Good, that was good. Now, where are we heading?" He tugged at my arm exited.

"Didn't you hear?" I asked him cofused.

"With all that howling going on. Didn't hear a thing." He shrugged and smiled while he tugged at my arm again.

"Uh, we need to go to the planet Palunzu, the year 1055." I said plainly.

"Ah yes, the planet Palunzu." He murmured but instead of inserting the coordinates he remained beside me.

"Is anything wrong, Doctor?" I asked carefully.

He glanced at me, his eyes distant and spoke slowly. "Are you sure? The year 1055?"

I nodded only aware of the tone in his voice. He was aware of something that he probably wouldn't want to share.

"Hmm, what did the person look like?" He asked slowly.

"Uh, a big guy, large golden chain around his neck and sort of dark blue Roman clothes. He sounded very impatient." I said thinking about the man in question.

"I was afraid of that." He only said and turned towards the control panel.

"How so, Doctor? Is he dangerous?" I asked him scared.

"I don't know. He went to jail because he was the only survivor of a huge hurricane." He said thoughtful.

"So... We're not going." I asked with with a slight pout.

He looked at me surprised but as soon as he met my eyes he smiled brightly. "I never said that, so hold on to your leather pants. We're going to Palunzu!" He turned around quickly flicked a few switches, turned a couple of wheels and pushed a big red button. The Tardis shuddered and bucked and I could barely grab onto the metal bars and before I knew it, the Tardis stopped with a big clank.

I looked at the Doctor who seemed to have the brightest smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked him suspiciously.

"It's the first time in a long time to travel with a human and showing them an alien world." He said while he came in front on me. He leaned in and placed his forehead against mine with closed eyes as he whispered softly: "And I missed it so, so much."

I looked at him funny, even furrowed my brow and when he looked into my eyes. He had this innocence in his eyes that made me giggle, which caused his smile to become even broader.

"Now, come!" He said while he grabbed my hand, which seemed to fit perfectly well in his own. He looked down surprised like he wasn't expecting my hand in his. He looked at me again this time unsure but when I squeezed his hand he seemed to light up again.

"Let's go, Jane Doe. No time to waste." He said while he tugged me towards the door.

I sighed happily and started to walk beside him. We reached the door and he opened it. Sunlight came pouring in and I had to shield my eyes for a moment to get used to the light.

"Welcome to Palunzu!" The Doctor said almost proudly as he guided me through the door of the Tardis.

XxxXxx

Part 3 is fifnished! God, it took so long. And it seems that they're getting closer to another elemental spirit. Or maybe not? It seems that Jane is already starting to trust the Doctor, but should she? And it seems that the Doctor is finally opening up or maybe he isn't.

Until Chapter 4! If you liked this story or this chapter so far don't be shy to write a review.


End file.
